During the production and use of ordnances, pyrotechnics, incendiary devices and explosive materials there is a certain amount of unusable and highly explosive waste generated. The nature of the explosive waste requires that extreme care be taken to properly dispose of this waste.
In the past, large open areas were required for destruction of explosive wastes. These open areas, however, do not lend themselves to collection and treatment of toxic and hazardous materials which result when the waste is destroyed.
Rotary kilns have also been used to dispose of explosive materials. Rotary kilns typically handle small quantities of completely combustible waste and require a large volume of air to assure complete combustion and removal of toxic and hazardous gases from the kiln. Accordingly, the exhaust gas from the rotary kilns must be treated to remove any toxic or hazardous materials generated during the destruction of these such wastes. In order to treat the exhaust gas, large scale secondary treatment systems are required.
Rotary kiln incinerators are not well suited for handling explosive waste containing any appreciable amount of non-combustible components. Non-combustible components may be propelled through the inlet or exit of a rotary kiln during the destruction process thus creating a hazard. The impact force of any projectile may damage or destroy the kiln.
Still another method for treating explosive wastes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3903,814 to Altekruse. This method involves the use of a refractory-lined vessel containing a combustible heat source for igniting the charge. As the charge descends through the vessel, it is combusted in a fireball above the heat source. The refractory lining of the vessel provides retention of the heat energy above the heat source to assure combustion of the waste before it contacts the heat source. Because the vessel is refractory-lined, the vessel must be of a size sufficient to prevent the fireball from contacting the vessel walls during destruction in order to increase the life of the refractory lining. Only charges essentially free of non-combustible components can be handled with such a refractory-lined system. While this method may be suitable for completely combustible waste, waste containing any appreciable amount of non-combustible components cannot be handled without damage to the refractory lining. Once damaged, replacement of the refractory lining is a costly and time consuming procedure.
An object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a system for the destruction of ordnances, incendiary devices, pyrotechnics and explosives materials.
Another object of the invention is to provide a thermal incineration method and apparatus for effectively destroying explosive waste in a manner which minimizes hazards and equipment damage associated with prior art techniques.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a system and method suitable for thermally destroying explosive waste containing non-combustible components.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an environmentally acceptable method for thermally destroying explosive waste containing non-combustible components while at the same time providing a means to collect and remove non-combustible components from the incinerator.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be evident from the ensuing description and appended claims.